


I Love You

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Poetry Book [12]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Unrequited love leaves one bitter, yet victorious.





	

I Love You

More than you can imagine,  
More than you deserve,  
Much more than you ever wanted;  
I love you.

Just as you always feared;  
I love you.

And nothing can change that:  
not time,  
not distance,  
not circumstance,  
not logic,  
not pride.  
Certainly not pride!

It’s been a curse for the both of us.  
You never wanted it,  
and I can’t seem to move beyond it.  
It’s been an embarrassment to you  
and a burden to me.

Is that what love is supposed to be?  
I thought it would be something precious;  
something to be treasured by the object of it.  
Not so in this case,  
apparently,  
obviously.

Hell, you weren’t even flattered!  
You should have,  
at least,  
been graceful enough  
to be flattered.

The poets had it right, you know.  
Love can be cruel to a tender, trusting heart.  
All it took was for you to reject me.  
These were my deepest feelings, you know.  
They had been offered with a sincerity  
that you failed to appreciate.  
Your loss! (my loss….)

But at least I’ve loved.  
You can’t stop me from doing that,  
even if it never does me any good.

So I can say it with satisfaction:  
I love you.

Forever.


End file.
